Jude's Therapy
by Katja93
Summary: Jude wakes up finding herself restrained to a bed in Briarcliff, only to be visited by one Mary Eunice who has some devilish trick up her sleeve for Jude's first therapy session. [smut]


Judy Martin slowly opened her heavy eyes, taking in the shadowed walls and distant scent of harsh cleaning chemicals that surrounded her. She blinked, calmly, before the realisation of her location swept over her, causing panic to come flooding back through her blue veins. Wrists and ankles bound by leather restraints, she bucked her hips, straining, fighting against them, knowing all the while that she had watched mad men twice her size and with twice her strength fail at breaking free. She grunted, flicking her head back in order to clear her face of dirty, tangled locks that once hung sleek and protected under a veil of God. She twisted again, this time the muscles in her taut torso contracting with the intent of sliding a limb free, rather than breaking the restraint. But, Judy knew better than anyone how tightly the guards secured the leather; after all, it was at her goddamn instruction. She sighed again, her pale, unjustly covered body collapsing on the bed in futility and frustration. A tear began to form as she cast her eyes towards the ceiling, silently crying for God. So often His response came in a silent feeling, a wave of understanding or patience that Jude had sworn was her Lord and Saviour guiding her with His own hand. This time, however, the silence was accompanied by nothing other than a stale smell and the distant sound of running water. Jude shuddered, closing her eyes and fighting the urge to cry out. They didn't like it when she did that. Or maybe they did; it was, after all, infinitely easier to convince the Monsignor of Jude's mental instability, when all she did was wail out in desperation. Any sane person could understand that as a normal reaction to the situation, but in Briarcliff even the sane were under someone's thumb. And a mere 'normal' reaction to a situation wouldn't be enough to convince anybody of anything. She'd learned that with Lana Winters. When the sane are incarcerated in a place like this, their every move must be calculated and planned, as any show of affection or emotion or willing comes with the risk of being torn apart.

So Jude held her breath, choking on the well of tears that was gathering in her throat, and tried to calm herself. How long had she been there? Why was she alone? Where were the staff? The orderlies? The guards? Her Monsignor? He'd been too busy to visit her or show his face the entire time she'd been strapped to this damp, stained mattress. Jude ignored the fact that there would be a reason for that and tried to hold onto the fantasy that Timothy would be just as horrified to find her there as she was to discover it herself. That little glimmer of hope she allowed herself, however, was crushed when she heard a heavy, metal door slam, and light footsteps making their way closer and closer to her room. _Not her, not her,_ Jude prayed silently, squashing her eyes shut, tightly. 'Oh, it's me,' came the faint response from the unopened door. _How does she do that?_ the former nun queried. 'Dark magic,' a whispered voice teased as the keys jangled in the door and it creaked open, revealing the beautiful young blonde nun, a look of light disapproval on her face, mixed with the wicked smirk she had to fight to hide. 'Oh, Judy. Oh, Judy, Judy, Judy. What are we going to do with you?' She took a step towards the bed, closing the door with a flick of a long finger and mildly shook her head.

'Stay away from me, demon,' Jude spat as nonchalantly as she could muster, though her eyes were subtly darting around the room, a bead of terror-induced perspiration gathering on her lightly wrinkled brow.

'Judy, you're not going to get any better with that attitude. And if you don't get any better, you don't get out of this room, I've explained this to you; you have to come to terms with your illness… Perversion, whatever you want to call it.' The young nun's petal-pink lips glistened with a gentle lick of her tongue.

'There's nothing wrong with me. You're just playing some sick little game, but you wait until the Monsignor hears about this, Mary Eunice. Oh, boy, I can't wait for the look on your face.' Jude smirked, allowing her head to lol on the pillow, lazily, openly; unafraid. 'You're going to get your comeuppance, foul thing.'

'Maybe so, Jude, but before then we have the little issue of _your_ comeuppance to deal with.' Her parchment hands laced together as she stood over the bed. Jude tried to fight the urge to slither uncomfortably under her penetrating, onyx-black gaze. The older nun screwed her face up.

'What are you talking about?' she drawled, holding her half-hearted smirk and narrowing her eyes.

'Time for your therapy, Judy,' Mary Eunice happily informed her, taking another half step towards the bed, so her thighs were now touching the mattress. Jude's expression turned from quiet discomfort to utter confusion as the young nun brashly pulled the pillow from under her head, causing a thud as she hit the firm, spring-ridden mattress.

'What therapy? I'm not scheduled for therapy. What the hell are you doing?' Jude groaned, readjusting herself and pulling against the restraints. 'Get away from me,' she warned deeply, through gritted teeth, anxiety building in her deep, brown eyes. Mary Eunice brought a hand to Jude's strained face and smiled vacantly. 'Don't touch me,' Jude begged more than told.

'Calm yourself, Jude. You're going to like it, I promise.' Her words were laced with something sinister and Jude breathed out a little of her horror, trying to ignore the glare of evil that flashed over the young nun's eyes.

'What are you going to do?' the older blonde questioned, almost breathless, watching as Mary Eunice checked the restraints, leaving a cold, white hand on Jude's right ankle.

'I'm going to help you find some release, Jude. I can hear that brain of yours ticking away, I know your secrets. Your desperate desires, your sickening past and your debauched, unbridled passion for that Monsignor of yours- who isn't coming to your rescue, by the way,' she smiled cruelly at the open mouthed terror Jude was unable to hide. 'No, stop that; there's no need to worry. I promise you this is going to be the best damn therapy you've ever had.' Her voice was deep and guttural, grating along Jude's bones as she processed it.

'I- I don't want therapy, I don't need any goddamn therapy. Let me out of here for Christ's sake!'

'Oh, Judy, you're very tense. Let's see if we can find a way to relax you a little, huh?' Mary Eunice slowly dragged her fingers along Jude's shin bone, keeping a steady rhythm, despite how Jude kicked and twisted in her restraints. Her fingers stopped just above her knee, and she flicked her eyes up to the despaired blonde who was crying out for mercy. She flashed a wicked smile before using her free hand to bunch up the paper-thin standard-issue medical gown all the way up to a hip bone, exposing Jude's black lace panties.

'Stop, Mary Eunice. Please stop, this is an _abomination_!' Jude cried through wet eyes. 'Don't do this to me, please. Why are you doing this?' Mary Eunice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

'You see, now I'm confused, Judy. Because I _know_ you want to feel the soft, wet touch of a mouth against your aching pussy. I can _feel_ how much you desire it. And yet you're crying?' She pursed her lips, clicking her tongue, as she thought in silence, still holding the older woman under her grip. 'Maybe it's just me? Hmm? Perhaps I'm not the one you wish to sin with, is that it?' Jude blinked, staring back at the evil that held her former favourite nun, utterly confused as to what was happening. 'Answer the question, Judy.' The older woman exhaled, uncertain and furrowed her brow. 'Jesus Christ, I'm trying to help you, don't you see that? There aren't any other people lurking around this place that would stoop to this level to give a patient what it was they desired, Jude. Don't you know how lucky you are to have me?' Her sweetness was stained with ambiguity and madness, and Jude could do nothing but try to inch herself down in an attempt to cover her modesty. 'I don't _want_ to be doing this, Jude,'

'-Then don't,' Judy interrupted, breathlessly trying to control her tears. 'You don't have to do this, Mary Eunice. You don't have to give in to the Devil that lives in you.' She was begging now, trying to soothe as though that's what the young nun wanted.

'Yes I do,' she snarled back. 'Don't you see that? It's all I can do not to smother you while you sleep. Your thoughts, the depths of your disturbed, filthy little mind, know no bounds. And I hear it all the time. I feel the desire you're forced to ignore and swallow down every minute of every god damn day, and it's driving me crazy. I've never been so filled with such longing,' she swallowed, glancing at Jude's breasts as they moved under the medical gown at a steady rhythm. 'And it's all your doing; your insatiable appetite for release. I don't know how you've coped with it all these years, but I've had enough, I can't take it. It's time for me to quell the fire that lies between your legs, Jude. I want to sleep at night without grinding on my pillow to the mental image of the goddamn Monsignor- do you think that's too much to ask?' she spat, emphatically, breathing heavily at the confession. Jude lightly shook her head, too timid and shocked at the outpour of truths, about both herself and Mary Eunice, to say a word. Mary Eunice nodded, calmly, just once. 'Let me free you from your demons, Judy. Open wide for me,' she urged, softly, as she brought a hand to the older nun's knee and pulled it towards her, forcing her legs to part and revealing her clothed womanhood.

Jude closed her eyes, shaking her head, silently, as salt pools built up once more. She sobbed softly to herself, as Mary Eunice tickled the malleable, baby-soft flesh inside her thigh, paying her discomfort no attention. Jude thrashed in her restraints, begging the Lord for the madness to stop, but Mary Eunice continued in her quest, languidly, taking her time with every inch of flesh she grazed. 'Oh, Jude, you have the most beautiful legs,' she groaned, appreciatively. 'I'd never noticed how toned and shapely they were under all that miserable cloth.' The young blonde's fingers worked in long, slow strokes up and down the inside of Jude's thighs, eliciting tiny mewls of either shame or pleasure- it didn't matter to Mary Eunice- and light goosebumps that started to ravage Jude's sensitive skin. She quaked under the devil's touch, still gently sobbing, still attempting to bring her knees together and block out the beautiful blonde. But Mary Eunice forged onwards and upwards, suddenly lifting her medical gown further up the patient's torso, exposing a myriad of pleasures.

'No, no, no! Stop this at once, Mary Eunice,' Jude barked, finding her courage and anger hidden away in a step too far. The young blonde smirked, paying her little attention, too busy watching her hand as it rose and fell on Jude's stomach with each of the outraged woman's breaths. 'This is sick, Sister. It should be _you_ in this bed, not me. You take your vile hands off me this instant, d'ya hear? You're disgusting,' Jude hissed, her voice strained with every twist and contortion her body was forced into automatically at the touch of the young nun's exploratory fingers. The Sister laughed lightly, parting her bee stung lips.

' _I'm_ disgusting?' she whispered, leaning over Jude's still-wet and reddened face. 'Really?' she blinked softly, innocently and unblemished. 'I'm only doing what I hear your body screaming at me to do, Jude. You're begging for my touch, my breath on your stomach. You want to regard me, and I've got to tell you, I find it very flattering. But it is a little distracting when you keep crying out like this. Why don't you just play along? Hmm?' she smiled, devilishly. 'I won't tell anyone,' she whispered with a wink, an obnoxious grin tugging at her mouth.

'You sicken me,' Jude managed with little integrity or belief, eliciting an unfazed smirk and roll of the eyes from Mary Eunice.

'Let's see just how much I sicken you,' she happily chuntered to herself, turning her attention back towards Jude's bare stomach. The young nun brought her index finger to her mouth, licked it from base to tip and then dragged it slowly from Jude's belly button to the top of her lace underwear, hooking it tightly underneath.

'Please don't,' Jude begged, sitting up as best she could on her elbows and looking down at the gleeful charm in Mary Eunice's eyes. The young nun ran her hooked finger across the length of the panties from one hip to the other, threateningly. 'Please, I can't do this. Don't make me do it, Sister. I gave myself to God, as did you. He will forgive but only if you repent and only if you stop now.'

'What a load of bullshit,' Mary Eunice scoffed. 'You don't really believe all that, do you? Oh, of course you don't. That's why you wear silk, red lingerie under your habit, so you can feel the thick sweet sin sliding across your skin while you babble like a hypocrite about giving yourself to the Lord.' Jude swallowed uncomfortably under Mary Eunice's judging glare, and the young nun felt a twinge in her stomach as Jude's jaw clenched. 'That's why you rub yourself to madness every night, trying to find that elusive sting of orgasm that never quite hits the spot without another pair of hands.' Jude blinked away tears, coldly. 'Oh, Jude, don't you see that this wall you're putting up is futile? You're a sinner; you thrive in sin, give into it for Christ's sake. Own it, let it fill you. Let me give you all you crave.' Mary Eunice's finger slowly pulled at the lace that was standing between her and her meal and watched the older nun's eyes close in desperate shame. 'I said own it,' she chided, yanking the underwear down to Jude's knees, haphazardly.

'I don't want to own it,' Jude sobbed quietly. 'I want you to stop. Please stop, please don't do this to me.' Her eyes remained closed as she reasoned and begged the demon who lapped up every minute of the hypocrisy that sung in her head.

'You don't want me to stop, Jude. Admit it.' Mary Eunice removed her hands from the blonde's aching body and took a half-step back from the bed, Jude instantly relaxing a little at her departure. 'Tell me. Come on, pour out your heart to me. I want to hear the undeniable truth in your words as you pitifully whine again how you don't want me to give you that all-consuming thrill of orgasm.' Jude turned her head to face the woman, now standing up near her shoulders. Mary Eunice took a finger and brushed a rogue lock of hair gently from the nun's face. Jude flinched as she did so. Slowly she dragged her hand down to her open jaw, taking her elder's chin in her hand. Mary Eunice inched her face closer to Jude's now restrained one, casually wiping a tear with her thumb, and whispered to her parted lips, 'Your mind disagrees with your mouth, Jude. Now, I don't know which one I'm supposed to listen to, but quite frankly, I can think of other things your mouth can be doing.' Her face twisted into a gentle smile and she rested her swollen lips lightly on Jude's cheek, causing the restrained woman to jolt and pull her head away.

'You let me go, Mary Eunice,' Jude bellowed, but the young nun was interested in something further down the bed and paid little attention to Jude's calls. Mary Eunice closed her eyes momentarily seeking out the desires of the woman laid out like a feast in front of her. She licked her lips, biting on her lower one for a moment, before giggling. Her face suddenly changed, snapping back to her former expression when she opened her eyes, and looked back at Judy, writhing, with pain and fear heavy in her wet eyes.

'Don't worry, Jude, I'll make the hell fires stop.' The young nun stood by Jude's head, reaching her long right arm sensually down the tense body, starting at the soft breast she pawed at distractedly, drawing nothing but a disgusted groan from the older nun's lips, ending at the hip bone that curled away from her as Jude tried, with all her might, to roll from her touch. 'Such a lovely body you've been hiding away all these years,' the demon mused. 'It's no wonder you were so popular back when you'd give in to those carnal yearnings,' she smirked, prodding, heavily now, with her open palm around the locks of mousy hair that thatched over Jude's mound. 'Tell me, was it always men, Judy? Am I the first woman to get a glimpse of your natural, nude beauty?'

'You're not a woman, you're the Devil,' Jude writhed, doing all she could to evade Mary Eunice's palm from touching her sacred womanhood. The young nun chuckled, but gripped Jude's hips tightly in her clawed hands, nails digging into parchment flesh. Jude winced, inhaling deeply as she glared down.

'Keep still, Jude. I'm doing as you want me to. You want to be teased, but desired, yes? You want to be adored and admired long enough to work that faint tingle you're feeling between your thighs into something intense and feverish. Only then will you allow yourself to give in to me.' Mary Eunice licked two fingers and brought them over Jude's folds, hovering, teasingly. 'But you _will_ give in to me, Judy Martin. You will.' With that, the young blonde pressed her fingers lightly against the warm folds of Judy's most sensitive of parts, wrenching her legs open with an elbow as she went. Jude winced inwardly through gritted teeth as the soft, warm fingers splayed across her, evoking an involuntary throaty sigh in the chest of her. Mary Eunice smiled, pleased with her supple, easy-to-mould partner and picked up the pace. No longer exploring with her finger tips, but rapidly building up stamina to find the spark hidden within her former Sister of the church; the spark that would allow Jude to break from her shell and accept the forbidden pleasure. But her groans weren't quite the groans of ecstasy she had expected and Mary Eunice couldn't help but be offended. She trailed lightly across the bundle of nerves hidden under thick hair and her eyes grew wide with relief as she caught the faint, fought-against trembles of Jude's thighs gently echoing against her hand as she worked discreetly. Though Jude's expression wouldn't allow her to show it, Mary Eunice felt the heat rising up from her body, the silent exhales she controlled in order to try to remain numb splattered gloriously in the demon's face, and she relished in it. But it was only when a silent jitter struggled through her body that Mary Eunice knew for certain that Jude was finally coming round to her ways.

Judy kept her head lolling to her left, lips pressed firmly against the shoulder that had been freed of her fallen, light-blue medical gown. She refused, in the depths of her, to feel anything for this demon that had come to test her faith. She argued with herself, unaware that Mary Eunice could hear every word, about what it would mean for her to give in to the gnawing, ceaseless trickles of absolute delight that ran through the veins in her abdomen. She steadied her breathing, resisting the damned urge to move against the feverish laps the Sister's fingers were doing between her thighs, determined to outdo anything she could bring to the table with the calming, reaffirming words of Christ. Determined to not be the whore that everyone knew her as. But despite how she fought with herself, she couldn't deny her body's bliss at finally being gorged. Something buried layers deep within her, something she herself struggled to hear after many practiced years of ignoring the sensual burn, was crying out for attention, affection, release. A part of her reasoned that her feeble, human, mortal body wasn't meant for such agonising stretches of being disregarded and abandoned; that the Lord wouldn't chastise her for being weak this once, after battling and overcoming so many of her ill-placed and unrequited passions. The demon had been right; Judy did lust after the Monsignor. She took his handsomeness and charm into consideration, but had told herself it was his devoted faith and undying passion for the Church that interested her. She longed to be like him, yet, she couldn't deny, over time that longing changed into a painful need to be under him, atop him, beside him, hands, mouths breaking every vow, sipping on unholy pleasures. He had never looked at her with eyes that conveyed anything other than a mild innocent affection for the nun. And here she was, being toyed with by a sacrilegious being; one whom she knew would never taste the sweet comfort of Heaven, as she was sure she was destined to do. But she was wanted; and that confused her. Her body confused her. The very tone of the young nun's delighted, distracting hum as she stroked Jude's pulsating cluster of nerves confused her. For her body was yearning for the deliverance she had held hostage from it for so long. And she hated herself for being so wet and pliable under the demon's tireless fingers.

Mary Eunice's sweet, pale face was becoming sweaty and blushed with the effort she was using and the unrelenting torrent of thrills she found swirling through her. Being the Devil, she thought she had sole control over the situation, but between the nagging onslaught of the sadistic flutters she could hear blowing through her blonde beauty's head and the lightly inquisitive but affirmed turn-ons of the woman whose body she was inhabiting, she was beginning to lose control, swept along with the undercurrent of course, sexual desire. That's why she almost felt weak, almost felt subordinate to the helpless woman she'd tied up, when an unintentional groan left her lips. She tried, of course, to cover it in exhales, selling it as her exhaustion at working so god damn completely on Jude's clitoris. But she feared the older blonde didn't buy it, feared she might think this was all for her, to sate her own warped ideas of sexual release, to sate her own undeniable, yet inexplicable attraction to the woman writhing at her touch. Mary Eunice pulled the wimple from her head, allowing waves of silky blonde hair to trail down either side of her glowing cheeks as she pined for control over her senses, and air in her lungs. 'Look at me, Judy,' the raspy demon panted through hidden, but still obvious flushes of cupidity. All she received was a longing, rapturous groan of mild disgust, though it was mixed with traces of relief, and she could work with that. The young nun, becoming breathless as the pace in which she'd taken up, used her free hand to dive into the scraggy blonde curls that turned from her, pulling, with decided direction, only to appease the woman; not to control her. Her efforts were rewarded with an ill-prepared for grunt that emanated from Judy's throat.

The Devil was clearly at work here, only the Devil could seduce with such frivolity and nonchalance, playing Jude to her every whim. And though Jude's soul burned with confident abhorrence, her mouth mewled under the demon's dominance. She hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she couldn't help but slowly, almost unnoticeably, forget her vows, forget her stand against the beast of Hell. Something inside had shifted now Mary Eunice had complimented her disgraceful pleasure with her own, and a twinge in her stomach became the straw that broke the camel's back. Completely without permission, her wetness accumulated between the soft folds of her vulva and she fought against it, to no avail. The demon had noticed the flood and bathed in its unexpected arrival. Fingers that once toyed solely with her clitoris journeyed lower into the heat that lured them. 'Ummm, come on, Judy. I know there's a lifetime of discarded joy hidden away. Let it out,' Mary Eunice compelled, her voice rich with knowledge and quiet happiness at the woman's fall from grace. 'I can hear those lurid voices in your head; listen to them, unleash yourself,' the young nun panted, continuing her finger's journey as it toyed, carelessly with Jude's begging opening.

'Not for you,' Judy whined, slowly thrashing against the binds the held her. 'Not for you.' Her voice almost breathless, almost lost amongst the wet slapping of Mary Eunice's fingers against her dripping centre.

'Don't be so damn sullen,' the young nun pleaded. She watched as Jude fought against the leather that bound her wrists, restricting her from throwing her arms up in submission as a wave of unadulterated pleasure swept over her. Jude fidgeted, more annoyed than anything else. Mary Eunice brought her perfumed face down towards the former nun's, each trying to catch and hide their fleeting breath. 'Do you want to feel my fingers?' she teased, wantonly. Judy fought against the next heat wave of fervour that rolled over her, physically twisting her sanguine body, trying to repel the Devil's lustful words. How she longed for the stiffness, the sharpness of curled fingers pressing against her tender zenith. But she couldn't let the demon see that.

Of course it was too late, every thought that flitted through her blonde head was recognised and devoured by Mary Eunice, before Jude had even decided whether or not to keep it. And Mary Eunice smiled, lingering on every damn groan Jude stifled into her psyche. 'I'll give it to you, Judy, everything you've desired since you swore those vows,' she panted, in superfluous desperation. Her finger tips rubbed, insuppressibly at Jude's opening, eliciting deeper and more pained waves of indiscreet passion that Jude choked on trying to stifle.

'What are you?' Joan managed through a hilted moan. She briefly glazed her nipple with a restrained but desperate hand.

 _Your undoing_ Mary Eunice thought, controlling her steady pace on Jude's wet and tender parts. 'Your saviour,' she chose to go with, watching as the lithe body beneath her jolted its muscle spasms, independent from Jude's wishes to remain calm. 'So, _if_ I sink my fingers in you, falling to the lowest depths of degradation, I will be rewarded with…?' the young nun questioned, innocence intoxicating her fervour. Jude caught a breath in her throat, choking on it as she fought against her desire.

'A bed in hell,' the blonde chimed, gratingly, fighting off every natural instinct to give in. The demon laughed throatily as a bead of perspiration formed on her lip.

'Defiant to the end,' Mary Eunice muttered. 'But I was looking for a different answer,' she explained. 'Y'see, all I want you to do is orgasm with the most intensity you've ever felt in your life, Jude. Is that too much to ask?' The young nun flashed her a brief look of sarcastic nonchalance, inhaling deeply as her wrist became used and worn, trapped in repeated movement. She twisted it, subtly, repositioning herself a little further down the bed, but still keeping Jude's locks tightly in her grip, with fierce defiance. Jude's open mouth wailed and her eyebrows peaked as Mary Eunice sunk two coated fingers inside the older nun's dripping slit. Her body pushed against the mouldy mattress in natural response to the sudden relief. Her head hung in conflicted pleasure, but was rapidly reminded of its place under Sister Mary Eunice's thumb, when she pulled on it, grating her nails across Jude's scalp, causing an eruption of tingles that travelled down the older nun's spine. Jude's hips still heavenwards, ankles fighting against the restraints, she allowed her legs to widen, enticing as much depth from the Sister's fingers as was physically possible. 'You see, Jude, I can't help but think you're trying to fool yourself,' Mary Eunice quipped, breathlessly, as her fingers slowly, at a kept rhythm, pumped into Jude's deepest well of release. Her eyes were still closed, unable to look at the demon that touched her, but a deep, growing hum was emanating from her tightly pressed lips and it shook with every insert and every wave of sickening abatement that came with it. 'Oh, yes, Judy, it's time you start to give into it. Jesus, you're so wet,' the young nun groaned, impressiveness coating her words. Jude flinched, hating herself for the unwavering, all consuming pleasure that was spreading through her. Her restrained hands balled and gripped at the sodden mattress, her toes curled with every earth-shattering muscle spasm, a painful cry ripped from her outstretched throat, but Mary Eunice continued at her grating pace, relishing in Jude's now licentious hips that rocked, silently trying to encourage a faster pace. 'Good girl, Judy', the demon teased. 'You show me what you want.' Steadily Mary Eunice moved with speed, taking care to curl her fingers up to the spongey bundle of nerves Jude was so desperate for her to reach.

'Oh God,' Judy moaned distractedly between throaty wails and gasping echoes of her torment.

'No, Jude, this isn't God's work,' Mary Eunice panted with thick honesty in her voice. Jude rolled her head from the demon's words but the young nun pulled on Jude's hair forcing her eyes to meet hers. 'But I'm pleased to finally _hear_ your bliss, rather than just feel it,' she continued, smirking as she caught her breath. 'Tell me what you want me to do, Jude.' All the former nun could do was sigh her pleasure and reach up once more to trace her nipple with arrested hands.

'Stop,' she finally whispered. The young nun cocked her head, clicking her tongue.

'Now, now, Jude. We're about to make a breakthrough. I can't just stop.'

'No, n-no. Just,' the woman writhed, unable to find sense in anything she was saying. Finally a delighted smile kissed Mary Eunice's lips.

'Ah, I hear you,' she nodded, finally slowing the pumping between Jude's legs, eventually arriving at a stop, before allowing the soaked fingers to fall from her pulsating wetness, gathering nothing but a guttural lament from Jude's exhausted lips. 'You just want me to make you come, huh? Finally a request I can indulge you,' the young blonde whispered, as she rolled her shining, glazed fingers gently over Jude's nub of sensitivity, watching with complete glee as the woman cried and melted into the involuntary shaking it induced. Jude sat up on her elbows, looking down at her parted thighs as they quaked, her eyes wide with surprise and the cramp in her stomach. Mary Eunice held Jude's head up, forcing her to watch over her shame and the mess she was making, as she sped up her movements, to appease Jude's thrusting hips.

'Ah, oh Jesus… oh!' The older Sister wailed incessantly, each outcry rich with more agony and pleasure and volume than the last one.

'Yes, come on, Jude,' Mary Eunice cajoled, feeling her own cluster of nerves sing with fire.

'Oh, shit, don't stop,' Jude choked, nearing the edge of herself and yet losing all the integrity she'd one prided herself on.

'Oh, Judy, I wouldn't stop even if you begged me.'

Jude was lost in something she'd never before experienced. A burning so intense she was afraid she would rupture the muscles that contracted in her abdomen. She spewed uncontrollable groans that pulled from her intestines out of her dry throat. But the pleasure never ceased; it only built, requiring more and more attention from the beautiful blonde. 'You're close? You're so close,' Mary Eunice mumbled to herself, encouraging the older woman to find her godforsaken release.

'Y-yes, yes. Oh,' Jude stuttered through pained winces and her body's eruptions. 'I'm, I.'

'I know,' the young blonde soothed, breathlessly. As Judy Martin finally latched onto her life-changing orgasm and allowed the first wave of infinite goodness to swell before washing over her, the door to the room creaked as it opened. Judy, now completely lost in her glottal wails of ecstasy, glanced up at the intruder, her eyes meeting with his hazelnut brown ones as they shot open wide in completely horror. Mary Eunice looked up at the Monsignor, sweat pooling on her unblemished forehead, shiny blonde locks sticking to her blushed cheeks and she smirked, not once faltering in her movements to appease Judy. 'We have a visitor,' Mary Eunice managed, over the top of Jude's excessive groaning, as she glared, up at the door.

'Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't,' the older woman begged, gratingly, through gritted teeth, as the final holds of orgasm gripped her, and she fought to close her eyes to shield her from the shame. But all she could manage was an open mouthed shudder as Mary Eunice continued to slide her fingers over Jude's swollen clitoris, eyes pained as they stared back into her Monsignor's stunned ones. 'Fu-uck,' she roared, throwing herself forward as she shook, her hair falling in front of her panting face, thighs clenching shut, throbbing against Mary Eunice's open-palmed hand as she squirmed and bucked in unbearable delight. 'Oh, sweet Jesus,' she whispered, heartily, finally closing her eyes as she enjoyed the final ripples of satisfaction the nun's hand was bringing out of her. Her ecstasy was interrupted, however, by a menacing laugh. Jude opened her eyes and flicked the hair from her face as her body began to relax, freeing the Sister's sodden hand. Shame burned on her already reddened cheeks and she glanced up to the laughing woman, crudely wiping her coated hand on the stained mattress.

'Now that's what I call an orgasm. Wouldn't you agree, Father?' She canted her head, inquisitively at the open-mouthed Monsignor whose eyes were still glued to the breathless woman, restrained in her bed. 'Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know, would you?' she laughed, cruelly, still trying to catch her breath. She finally turned to Jude, moving the hair from the woman's sticky forehead, and smiled. 'That was fun, wasn't it? But remember, Judy, it served a purpose; no more illicit thoughts about the good Father here, because they drive me insane!' she laughed, padding her sweat-covered lip with the back of her hand. 'Oh, no offence, Monsignor, you're just not really my type,' she smirked, sarcastically. 'Well, I feel like I've overstayed my welcome. It feels like perhaps you two have some things you need to discuss,' she shrugged, picking her wimple off the floor and shaking it of dust, before heading towards the door. 'I'll get out of your hair. Oh, and Judy, that was some very good work. Your next therapy session is tomorrow.' A light, easy smile kissed her plump lips as she politely nodded at the Monsignor before exiting the room, leaving a shuddering Jude, desperately trying to collect herself and steady her breathing.

'I came here to discuss your treatment,' Timothy strained, in an obvious attempt to control his voice. He removed his glasses to clean the lenses on the thick fabric of his dark suit. 'I see that was pointless now. You'll be getting what the other sex-addled patients receive,' he momentarily brought his finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose, before replacing his glasses. 'Electroshock therapy.'

'Tim- Timothy, Father,' Jude panted, tears gathering in her eyes and wavering voice. 'My Father, please, look at me. She did this, s _he's_ the one who should be here, not me. She- she's the Devil, Father.' Jude stifled a sob, as the realisation swept over her and she fought against the restraints once more. The Monsignor sighed.

'I don't know how you've managed to corrupt such a sweet, innocent child of God, Jude. She always did admire you,' he trailed, shaking his head mildly.

'That _thing_ isn't Mary Eunice, Father, you've got to believe me,' Jude begged, her eyes wide with desperation. Timothy took a step or two towards the discarded pillow, plumped it up a little and gracefully lifted Jude's head, replacing it. 'She's the Devil, Timothy,' Jude crooned, relentlessly.

'Calm yourself, Jude. I'll send someone in to escort you to your treatment.' He slowly turned his back to the bed, blinking away the shame and hurt in his eyes, and headed towards the door.

'Don't you walk away from me, Timothy,' Jude shouted back at him, desperately. 'The Devil resides at Briarcliff, and she's going to get you. She'll do to you what she did to me, Father. You must get her out of here, save us all!' There was no response but the quiet clang of metal as the door closed. Keys jangled faintly and Jude bellowed and screamed as she listened to the Monsignor's footsteps grow weak as he abandoned his once wonderful Sister of the Church.


End file.
